


The Speech

by Am17 (am17usb)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am17usb/pseuds/Am17
Summary: Even a force ghost gets bored so he visits his son ...





	The Speech

"How could he do this? Speak Obi-Wan!" Anakin said while he pointed to the bed under them.  
"I don´t know what you mean." Obi-Wan answered with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
"I Have get the ` No Attachment Speech´, because I have married Padme and what is Luke getting?" he asked Obi-Wan, who was looking at Luke and the redhead under him.  
"Mhh ohh ah … I don´t know?"  
"Nothing! He could marry and kriff, I know how it sound, the Emperors Hand. Mara Jade for force sake!" he said pointing at Mara, which laid under Luke.  
"And where is your problem? Your son is married, you should be happy."  
"I am happy for him but why haven´t you or Yoda give him the `No Attachment Speech´ like you have given it to me?"  
"His Order his Rules." Was the only thing Obi-Wan said, before he faded into the air.  
"OBI-WAN!" Anakin shouted before he too faded into the Air.  
"Luke have you heard that?" Mara asked from under him.  
"Nothing my love." He said and kissed her.


End file.
